L's Teenage Romance
by yousingisleep
Summary: Think L, about 10 years prior to Death Note as a teenager. Add in a high school he's too advanced for, and a bit of romance and away we go.
1. Chapter 1

Maybe it was the way his black spiky hair fell over his enormous, thoughtful eyes, or the way he stuck his long, pale thumb in his mouth when he was thinking, or the way he indulged himself in sweets every minute of the day. Whatever it was about him that kept Sayura staring at him from behind her book, she didn't resent it. She could stare at him for hours, his body firm and strong as he perched on the chair in the most peculiar manner.

Maybe it was the way her brown, soft fringe stopped just above her large, chocolaty eyes, making them stand out even more, or the way she bit her lip slightly when she was nervous, or the way she peered at him from behind her book, trying to be sneaky and unnoticeable, but not succeeding. Whatever it was that kept L's mind wandering back to her every time he tried to concentrate on something, he didn't resent it. He could think about her for hours, and plan what he would say to her when he finally plucked up the courage to talk to her.

Their eyes met as they both looked at each other at the same moment. Both blushing deeply, they returned to looking at their laps and (and in L's case, looking at his feet), waiting for the bell to go. It's clear sharp ringing brought with it a sigh of relief from L, Sayura, and an assortment of other classmates, as they all piled out of the classroom. L hopped down lightly from his chair, and looked at Sayura's desk. She had left a book behind.

"Now what?" He thought. "Should I give it to her? Or should I wait until she comes for it, and then pretend I was tying my shoelaces?"

The door to the silent classroom opened, and Sayura entered, to find L standing there, scratching one foot with the other, and holding her book about a mile away from him, with his thumb and forefinger.

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

I just wanted to say that I'm so sorry I didn't update in like 2 years! I completely forgot I had this, I wrote the story when I was 12, I'm now 15 going on 16 and I definitely want to finish it. Sorry to keep you waiting if you were, although I doubt anyone was. Her you go!

I don't own anything, all rights go to creators of Death Note, although I wish I did own L!

xx :)

* * *

Sayura came to an abrupt stop, breathing in sharply with her eyes wide.

He stood there, her book in his hand, holding it like it was a bomb about to detonate at any second. Blushing deeply, she stepped forward lightly, and gathering up her courage, stammered, "It's not going to explode you know."  
His eyes, his huge, captivating eyes widened in recognition. She could feel it when he glanced up at her quickly from under his lashes. She felt it like it was a physical touch.

L remained silent, and Sayura stayed where she was, unsure of whether his silence was due to her presence being unwanted, or his incredibly shyness. _Don't be ridiculous,_ she scolded herself silently, _You left your book Sayura, you go get it! Don't let a boy get in your way, be he adorable or not!_ It was as she made this decision that L cocked his head to the right slightly, and her resolve melted instantly.

He stepped forwards gingerly, and handed her book back to her. "It's one of my favourites." He remarked quietly. Their fingers brushed for a few seconds, and Sayura felt an electric current pass through her. She held onto her book tightly with both hands, afraid she might drop it. Sayura wanted to say something, by God she wanted to say something! A smart, wity comment about the book, something funny to make him laugh, just so that she could hear it, and lock it in her memory forever. But it seemed this boy left her quite incoherent, for she found herself staring at him, no words forming in her mind.

The moment passed, as L started to walk away, his body hunched up as always; reducing his height drastically but still keeping him a good few inches taller than her. She watched his departing figure for a few seconds, cursing herself internally for her display of idiocy. _He's probably going to think I'm an imbecile who can't speak properly!_ She fumed to herself furiously. Suddenly, she realised that the book felt different. Lumpy almost. Sayura opened the cover, and found a small, multicoloured lollipop inside.


End file.
